Family Ties
by MC Penguin
Summary: Ayane has visions of her father telling her to save Kasumi from Christie, who wants to capture her for an upcoming DOATEC project. Will Ayane choose to let her sister be turned into a monster, or will she put the sibling rivalry away and save her?


Ayane entered the Zack Island Hotel with her usual furious yet miserable look on her face. Her eyes were intense; they were engulfed with rage as she walked stiffly towards the front desk and the cheery woman sitting at it. In her left hand Ayane clutched a large brown suitcase, filled with her clothes. The other hand held a beach bag, which had her swimsuits, sandals, beach towels, and other beach items. And on Ayane's back was a backpack that looked very bulky and large. In it were various items, like her makeup and toothbrush.

As the purple-haired ninja neared the desk, the woman asked, in a happy, cheery voice, "Good morning, ma'am. How may I help you?" Ayane eyed the woman fiercely. Then she loosened up on her glare and pulled out a colorful piece of paper out of her back pocket. She handed it to the clerk, and the cheery woman observed it carefully.

"Ah, yes." The woman said with the big smile still on her face. "You're Ayane, right?"

"Yes." Ayane replied her voice scornful yet calm.

"Well, Miss Ayane, this is the key to your room." Said the woman, and gave Ayane a flat rectangular card. "If you need any help looking around, you can ask some of the other girls here." Ayane's heart leaped into her throat.

"Other girls?" She asked her voice in a tone of nervousness.

"Yes. The other female contestants from the Dead or Alive Tournaments are here." Cheerfully explained the woman. "At least, I think all of them are. I believe one of them still hasn't arrived. But I'm not sure. Let me check my—" But before the woman could finish her sentence, Ayane had bombarded off to the elevators.

She reached out and pressed the button with the arrow icon pointing up on it. The golden doors of the elevator slid open, and the young girl stepped inside. As the doors slid shut and the elevator began going upward, Ayane's mind was full of unhappy thoughts.

_What if she's here? _Ayane thought. _I won't be able to control myself! But if I try and kill her, I'll be arrested. But I guess I could escape from prison—but then I'd be wanted, and that's not good either. _She managed to snap out of it just as the elevators brought her to her floor. _Stay calm, Ayane. _She breathed heavily as she pondered the hallway, looking for the room marked 502. Ayane then took the card and slid it into the scanner, causing the lock to open.

When she opened the wooden door she found herself to be in the most luxurious room she had ever seen. There was a giant bed right in the middle, and off to one side there was a bathroom, with a marble tub with a Jacuzzi mode, plus a standing shower.

On the opposite side of the room was a fireplace, and near it was a wooden table. Next to the bed was a side table with a beautiful maroon colored lamp placed on its surface. And, right above the headboard of the bed, was a big window.

Ayane set her things down on the floor and climbed upon the bed to look out the window.

"So beautiful," she whispered. She could see almost every part of the island. The fascinating ocean, the sandy beaches, and the giraffe-like palm trees were all in Ayane's view as she stared out the window. Down below, far below, she could see the other girls visiting the island.

She recognized most of them, from Tina, the pro-wresting blonde bombshell, to the white-haired assassin, Christie, who had spread her body on the beach across a fluffy beach-towel. With Tina was a new girl, who Ayane hadn't seen before. She had dark-toned skin, with matching hair. Her body was as fit like Tina's, and, by the looks of it, it seemed they were getting along very well. Then she saw Hitomi, a newcomer to the DOA Tournaments, who was talking to Leifang, the brown-haired Chinese girl with a sweet smile that never seemed to fade away. She saw Helena, the French Opera singer, walking on the sidewalk carelessly as she stared up into the deep blue sky above.

But then Ayane saw someone who she hated. Someone who she despised, someone who brought pain to her heart. Her face was cheery, kind of like the woman at the service desk, and playful. She was at the poolside, shaded by an umbrella as she lounged in a tanning chair. Ayane felt her hand turn into a fist as she stared at that person. _Her. _It was her, Ayane's half-sister, Kasumi, lying there with her orange colored hair spread out on the tanning chair.

Ayane backed away from the window, letting her body collapse onto the soft bed. She stared up at the ceiling fan, which was spinning its wooden blades rapidly as it cooled off the room. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably, and she had a funny feeling in her gut. It was a nervous feeling, like something was wrong. But why?

"Why am I nervous?" Ayane asked herself aloud. "Am I afraid of her?" She closed her eyes as she thought of that question. Was she afraid of her? She didn't know. She felt a mixture of different emotions as she thought about her sister. When she opened her eyes, she saw the face of Kasumi staring at her from above, her big brown eyes locked on Ayane's face.

Ayane's blood went cold as she fiercely punched the air, forcing the image of her sister to fade away. "Go away," Ayane whispered. "Go away forever!" She sat up frighteningly, and she saw herself in the mirror as she rose to a sitting position. It looked as if she had just awoken from a horrible nightmare, her face was pale, her eyes deep with confusion.

She slid off the bed and stood in front of the mirror. She eyed herself, looking at her intense face, staring at her small, 5'2 height and petite body structure. Her violet colored hair sparkled as the sun's rays shone upon it. Around her head she wore her dark purple- colored bandana. Her upper body was covered with a white tank top that was outlined in blue and she had a pair of dark denim short shorts on that didn't even reach down halfway to her thighs.

Sighing, Ayane put on her blue colored flip flops that match the outline of her top and grabbed the keys of her room. She opened the door quietly and walked down to the elevator doors. After reaching the main floor, the confused ninja toured the hotel, looking upon the restaurants and gift shops that were scattered around the island.

Ayane strode alongside the beaches on the sidewalk like she had seen Helena do before, seeing the beautiful scenery pass her by. The beaches were truly magnificent, and a warm feeling grew inside Ayane as she looked upon the lovely surroundings.

Ayane had explored almost the entire island except for two regions: The Jungle and the Private Beach. Thinking the jungle would be more interesting, Ayane headed in that direction. Quietly she approached the wild looking scenery of the jungle, with its gigantic magenta colored flowers and its sky-high, green-leaved trees. There was a waterfall dropping down from a higher part of the jungle area, and the soothing sounds of the water helped Ayane relax. But that didn't last long.

As Ayane walked completely into the Jungle, she saw the figure of a person who she had seen earlier on the island. This person made Ayane's blood go cold and her eyes burn with fire. There, in the middle of the Jungle zone, against a tall and colorful tree, stood the figure of Kasumi. Her face looked soothing and peaceful, as usual, and her upper and pelvis were covered in a pretty pink bathing suit, leaving her arms, legs, and feet bare.

Her orange-colored hair was tied back in a tight braid with her yellow ribbon, watching the sky. Ayane's hand contorted into a hard fist as she stared angrily at her older sister. A million images began flying through her head. She remembered her mother first telling her that she was in fact her mother, she remembered the evil Raidou crippling her brother, but the image that made her heart ache was the face of Kasumi. She remembered the old days, when she and Kasumi were smaller, and had just thought of themselves as best friends. But then she saw the day Kasumi left her to learn the tactful skills of the Mugen-Tenshin style, leaving her poor friend to stand there alone in the rain.

It was then when Ayane saw herself, being trained by Genra, her father figure, and becoming a true ninja, just like Kasumi. And finally the flashback that was most painful was the one of her mother. "Ayane..." she could hear her say, "The truth is...I am really your mother."

"KASUMI!" Ayane boomed as she came back to reality. Startled, Kasumi turned around and saw the angry face of her half-sister looking back at her.

"...Ayane?" Kasumi said quietly. Ayane panted heavily as she kept her eyes focused on Kasumi. "Ayane? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" Ayane snarled both her hands in fists now.

"I've come to find Hayate..." Kasumi replied quietly.

"Hayate?" Ayane questioned. "He's not here, you fool! He's back in Japan, trying to kill you! But I see now that his unworthy assassins have failed, and I shall destroy you once and for all!" She charged at her sister, her anger becoming uncontrollable as she launched a stiff punch.

"Ayane!" Kasumi cried, blocking the fierce blow. "I do not want to fight you! Please stop this!" Ayane answered by launching two more of her Hajin-Mon styled attacks. Again Kasumi fought back with a couple of maneuvers of her quick-witted hands, and leaped up into the air, doing a graceful acrobatic back flip, landing a few feet away from her sister.

Ayane stayed at her spot, panting quietly as she stood in her fighting stance. "Traitor..." she murmured.

Her eyes filled with tears, Kasumi replied, "Why do you say that? I am not a traitor! I left the village to avenge our brother! Why don't you understand?!"

"You left like a coward!" Ayane argued. "You didn't want to avenge Hayate; you just didn't want to become the leader of the Mugen-Tenshin!" Ayane was about to attack once more, but they heard giggling and laughter from afar. Ayane could tell that one of them was Tina, but the others weren't familiar. But either way, if they saw the two ninjas battling to death, they'd scream and run for sure.

"Please, Ayane..." Kasumi pleaded quietly, "please, don't do this." Ayane shot her an evil glare, her eyes becoming rock solid as she locked onto the other kunoichi. Feeling small sympathy for her sister, she stiffened her middle and pointer finger and let the others down. Then stretched her arm out and pointed directly at Kasumi.

"Beware." Ayane said quietly, and swiftly leaped into the air and disappeared.

Ayane reappeared at the Private Beach, seeing that it was deserted and quiet. It was around sunset, and the trees were swaying in the evening breeze. She sat down quietly at the wooden swing that hung from one of the trees, and began moving back and forth in a soothing motion.

_I can't believe I let her get away... _Ayane thought, staring at the sand. _I should have just finished her off! I should've listened to my instincts! _She kicked a small rock a little ways, and looked up. In the distance she saw the horizon and the beautiful sunset. The waves of the ocean swayed like the trees. Ayane sighed and shut her eyes.

She saw the blackness of her eyelids at first, but then she saw a familiar face appear inside her head. "Father...?" she whispered aloud, her eyes still shut tight.

"Yes, my daughter." Genra replied. It was him; Ayane's father. Not her real father, of course, but the man who had brought her into his life, the person who had taught her everything she knew. He was human; he wasn't the hated monster that DOATEC had created. He looked peaceful, and was smiling a bright smile.

"Genra...why are you here?" Ayane asked, keeping her eyes closed still, afraid that if she opened them the wonderful image of her father would fade away.

"Something bad is happening in your near future," Genra said quietly. "This strange thing will cause you to do something odd, something that you would never think you would do."

"What? I don't understand." said Ayane. "What's going to happen?"

"Fear not, my child." Genra assured. "Just keep your eyes open, and—" Suddenly he was gone, his face faded away like a mirage in the desert. Ayane opened her eyes and found that the sun was practically gone, and only a small bit of it could be seen.

"I miss you, father." Ayane whispered to herself. She undid the bandanna around her head and let it rest across both her palms. She stared at it quietly, thinking of her father. She sighed deeply as she tied it back around her head and stood up. "It's getting late..." she said to herself, "I better head back to the hotel."

Ayane began her walk to the hotel, watching the beautiful scenery of Zack Island pass her by. Soon she was at the hotel, walking solemnly towards the elevators. She pressed the button with the arrow pointing up like she had done before, and stepped inside.

The doors were just about to slide shut when she heard a voice yell, "Wait!" Ayane quickly put her hand through the doorway, causing the sliding doors to open once again. In stumbled Christie, the white-haired assassin who Ayane had seen earlier while looking out the window.

"Thank you," she panted. "I need to go to floor 4." Ayane nodded and pressed the button with the 6 on it. As the elevator started going up a couple of floors, a small ringing sound began jingling from Christie's purse. Christie quickly reached into it and brought out her cell phone. She pressed a button and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Christie said to the receiver. Ayane stared at the floor, but she could hear the other person talk back to Christie.

"Is phase one undergo?" questioned the deep, muffled voice on the phone.

"Almost," Christie assured. "I'm reeling her in, and soon she and I will be close. _Very _close."

"Great. Now, when you have her in the right spot, you need to hurry and get her to come with you back here." The voice ordered. _Who are they talking about? _Ayane asked herself. Christie eyed the little ninja, and then directed her attention back to the phone.

"I'll be there when I can." Christie said. "Besides, I don't even remember her name."

"What?!" The voice boomed into the receiver. "How could you forget that?!"

"I think is Cassie or something like that," Christie replied, her voice calm. "Don't worry—I'll find out tomorrow. She and I are supposed to play some other girls on the island in a volleyball game."

_She wants Kasumi? _Ayane gasped inside her head, thinking the dangers that could happen to her sister. _Why? She isn't harmful; why would someone like Christie want to capture my weak sibling? _

"Fine. But we really need that name—somehow the files from our previous project on her have been erased." The voice explained. _It is Kasumi! _Ayane said anxiously in her head. _They wouldn't be talking about a 'her' if they wanted Hayate, so it must be Kasumi! _

Christie eyed Ayane once again, watching her stare at the floor, acting like she wasn't listening. "Hold on," Christie said to the phone, and pressed it against her shoulder as she approached Ayane. "What's the girl with the red hair's name?"

Ayane looked up from her feet. _What do I say? I can't just tell her, or else she'll capture her. Unless I do tell her—then Kasumi would be in the hands of these people. Maybe they'll kill her—_suddenly, the face of Genra came back into Ayane's mind, and he repeated the words that he had said in their encounter on the beach. _It will make me do something odd, something I'd never think I'd do…_

"Hurry up," Commanded Christie. "Do you know her name or not?"

"I-I forgot," Ayane lied, her eyes focusing on the ground once more. Christie shot her a look of suspiciousness, a glare that Ayane didn't see, but then ignored the little ninja and put the phone back to her ear.

"Donovan? Are you still there?"

_Donovan! That's the guy who turned my father into that thing!_

The muffled voice on the receiver, "Yes, what were you doing?"

"Nothing, I just had to ask this girl a question. Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, after getting all the information on her."

"Fine. Try and hurry, though, I'm not paying you for nothing!" Donovan's last sentence words left the phone, and soon nothing could be heard.

"Bastard," Christie whispered.

Finally, the two elevator doors slid open, and the tall woman with the white hair exited.

_I can't let them capture Kasumi…_

Christie began walking down the long corridors, her hips swaying from side to side.

Ayane begged her father to tell her what to do, but nothing happened. _I have to follow my instincts…_ Just when the sliding doors were about to close, Ayane dashed out and crouched behind a plant. The plant was very large and green, so when Christie looked back she saw nothing but the large, ugly greenery.

"Zack has no taste," She murmured. When she turned the corner, Ayane emerged from her hiding place and quickly dashed around the corner also. There, she hid behind the maid's cleaning gear.

Lucky for Ayane, Christie's room was just a few doors down. Christie turned and slid the card into the scanner, and then pushed open the door. Heart pounding, the kunoichi waited until the door slammed shut. And when it did, she hurried over and pressed her ear to the door.

"This project is going to be a complete success," Ayane heard Christie say in a fiendish voice. "Once DOATEC has her in its clutches, we'll be able to create the most destructive ninja in the world…"

Ayane's heart stopped.


End file.
